


Roll up, roll up

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrhiccomedy said:  <i>In 1992, a Moscow circus left 93 animals on a Japanese dock to make room on its ship for newly bought cars.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll up, roll up

"Ah, Russia-san," Japan said, eyeing the lions and tigers and bears. _Oh, my,_ he thought. _How inconvenient_. "I think you may possibly have dropped something."

"I'm sorry?" Russia shouted down from the ship, barely audible over the cacophony. "I can't hear. I'll visit again, yes?"

"You can't leave your _menagerie_ here for me to take care of!" Japan said, irritated beyond the bounds of all courtesy.

"Sorry?" Russia yelled, smiling widely. He merrily tooted the horn of one of his many new Toyotas as the ship pulled away from the dock.

On shore, an ostrich started to eat Japan's hair.


End file.
